


Morning Glory

by Snow_Queen08



Series: Fandom Imagines and Other Cool Stuff [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Queen08/pseuds/Snow_Queen08
Summary: Your early morning with Poe is interrupted by your parents who have no idea that the two of you are together.





	Morning Glory

The bright morning sun was just beginning to drift into your bedroom when the sound of your alarm woke you from your sleep, interrupting the wonderfully colourful dream that you were having with its blaring siren that you wish you could change but knew that you couldn’t, knowing that you would never wake up in the mornings if the alarm was any quieter; late-night activities keeping you up until the early hours of the morning and leaving you exhausted beyond belief every night for the past week.

“Good morning.” You heard Poe Dameron, the greatest pilot in the resistance, the reason behind your late night activities and the man that you had grown to love over the last several months, speak behind you as you reached over to your bedside table to turn off the alarm, his arm coming to rest against your stomach as you snuggled back into the warmth of your blankets.  
The two of you had known each other for years thanks to your work fighting for the resistance but had only started dating some time ago, in fact your one-year anniversary would be coming up in 2 months’ time with the pair of you planning to sneak away for a few days to a resort planet so that you could celebrate in style. 

You had liked Poe ever since the moment your mother, General Organa, had introduced the two of you, finding yourself quickly falling for the charming pilot as you patched him up after every mission and discussed battle strategies in the cantina on days when he wasn’t in his X-Wing fighting the First Order and your estranged brother.

Poe had eventually won you over after he had returned from a routine run that had ended in a terrible ambush, spending hours tending to the many injuries he had suffered and worrying that he might not make it through the night from how severe his burns were. Thankfully he did manage to survive and you were forced to place him in a medically induced coma so that he could rest properly instead of rush to the war room like he had wanted to do the second his squad had brought him into the medical centre.

When he did eventually wake up he began immediately confessing his true feelings, not caring for a second that his words were slightly slurred from the drugs still in his system. It took him several tries, but eventual Poe was able to tell you without any problems that he had been crushing on you for some time, practically since he had met you, and didn’t want to take his second chance at life for granted.

Luckily there was no one else inside of the room to hear his confession or to see how quickly your face had turned red at his word’s asides from his droid BB-8, the orange and white sphere beeping and rolling about the room happily at its master’s words, glad that the two of you were finally getting together after years of liking one another.

From there the two of you went on your first date, Poe flying the both of you to a wonderful little garden planet several systems over that housed some of the most beautiful plants in the entire galaxy. You spent hours admiring the flora and eating your fill of the picknick that you had made that morning before settling down on a blanket and admiring the stars, the two of you pointing out your favourite constellations and sharing the stories behind them before sharing your very first kiss underneath a meteor shower.

Ever since that day you and Poe had been practically inseparable though no one on the base asides from BB-8 knew the truth as to why, the two of you having decided to hide your relationship so that your parents didn’t find out you had fallen for the boy from Yavin 4.

You had no doubt in your mind that your mother wouldn’t have minded your relationship one bit, Poe was one of her most trusted and closest operatives in the resistance after all, your father Han Solo, on the other hand, was a completely different story. The man who had made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs was not the easiest man to impress, especially when it came to anyone who you had ever been in a relationship with before, no one seeming to be good enough for you in his eyes.

“Hey handsome.” You reply as you turn over to face your lover, giggling immediately when you saw the birds’ nest that was his bed hair. While your father might believe that there was no one in the galaxy worthy of being your partner you knew that Poe was without question good for you, how could he not be after making the 8 months that you had been together the happiest time of your life.

You missed him and the moments that you two shared hidden away in your own secret world dearly whenever he was forced away on a mission, your bed feeling cold and empty without his presence to provide you with the feeling of safety and comfort that only he could give when holding you, especially during those nights when you dreamt of your older brother and his glowing red lightsaber.

“I don’t want to leave this bed, leave you.” Poe confessed as he shifted himself forward until his face was only a few inches away from your own, his breath hot against your skin for the briefest of moments as the pair of you looked deeply into each other’s eyes before Poe decided to take incentive and plunged forward, attacking your mouth with his as his arm tightened against your waist.   
The two of you lay like that for several long moments, your tongues tied together in a passionately battle for dominance as Poe began to pull gently at your nightshirt, not so subtlety suggesting just what he wanted the two of you to get up to before you headed off for your shift. Meanwhile, your own hands had wound up tangled in Poe’s soft and curly hair, using his locks to tug him closer to you as you both moaned and gasped against one another.

Sadly, however your morning makeout session was soon interrupted by a surprise knocking at your door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Ignore it.” Poe spoke softly against your lips as he manoeuvred himself about so that he was saddling your hips, pulling his shirt off and allowing you to see his wonderfully chiselled abs in the morning glow before he reached down to attack your neck, kissing and sucking at your most sensitive spots with so much passion that you knew that you would have to wear a scarf to work today to hide the hickeys he was definitely causing.

However just as Poe’s fingers had finally reached and began to fiddle with the waistline of your pyjama bottoms you were interrupted once again, only this time the banging at your door also came along with a voice that made the both of you freeze in fear.

“Y/N? You in kid?” You heard your fathers voice ring out from behind your bedroom door, causing you and Poe to jump up from your bed as quickly as possible so that you could get started on the plan you had both come up with when you started your relationship in case something like this ever happened, not wanting your parents to find out that the two of you were together this way; especially with Poe half dressed.

“Give me a minute.” You shouted out as you rushed around the room picking up all of Poe’s clothes that had been flung around carelessly the night before, grabbing the sock that had landed on your lampshade and the undershirt draped over your computer and bundling them all together before shoving the clothes under your bed alongside Poe, who had crawled underneath the second he had gotten off the bed so that he could hide.

After making sure that your duvet was blocking all view of Poe you quickly grabbed your cardigan to help cover up the fact that you had hickeys forming before rushing over to your bedroom door, surprise quickly shifting onto your face when you found out who was waiting outside in the hall alongside your father.

“Morning mom, morning dad.” You say cheerfully as you pull your cardigan around yourself a little tighter, trying not to let on that anything might be wrong and that you definitely didn’t have a boy, much less the resistance’s greatest and prettiest pilot hidden underneath your bed.

“Morning Kido, thought you might want to join us for breakfast.” Han Solo, your father and the greatest man in the galaxy in your opinion, spoke as he pulled you in for a hug. It had been some time since you had last seen each other in person though you kept in contact regularly whenever he was away for work, messaging and calling each other at least a week no matter how busy you might be.

You had always been much closer to your father growing up unlike your estranged brother who had always orbited more towards your mother, especially when it was discovered that you hadn’t inherited your mother’s abilities with the force as he did. Because of your lack of a connection you always felt left out compared to Ben growing up, especially when it came to your uncle Luke who always spent more time with the boy who would one day become Kylo Ren.

But despite your feelings of loneliness you always had your father to cheer you up, the smuggler always sneaking off to teach you how to fire a blaster or showing you his passable medical knowledge that made you fall in love with the profession and sparked your dream of becoming a doctor.

That wasn’t to say that you didn’t love your mother immensely, you just didn’t feel as close to her as you did your father. Your relationship had been growing ever since you had joined the resistance 3 years ago however, when you had decided to go against the First Order in any way that you could after they had destroyed your clinic, now treating the members of the cause every day rather than just those who needed help.

“That sounds wonderful, just give me a few minutes to get dressed.” You reply happily, it had been ages since the three of you had last spent some time together as a family so it would be a nice change in your daily routine, though you wished that you had gotten the chance to spend your morning moment with Poe properly before they had disturbed the pair of you.

However just as your about to close your bedroom door and get away with the fact that Poe was hiding behind you the entire time your mother suddenly cried out his name, causing you to freeze in horror at how she knew he had been there when you had made sure that no a single inch of his toned and handsome body had been covered.

“Morning Dameron.” Your mother spoke again as you awkwardly turned around and tried to find out what it was that had given the two of you away. Almost immediately you found the source of her knowledge and mentally smacked yourself on the head for leaving his jacket, his most recognisable accessory, out in the open draped over your desk chair for all to see; though it did beg the question on how your father didn’t notice the thing when your mother had.  

“Good morning General.” Poe muttered out as he slowly crawled out from underneath your bed, no one speaking or moving as he at last stood up straight in the centre of your small room, still shirtless though thankfully wearing the pair of pyjama bottoms that he kept in his own personal draw in your bedroom.

For several moments no one dared do anything as an awkward silence began to drift into the air, you and Poe both looking at the floor so that you didn’t have to face your parents and see the looks of amusement (your mother) and anger (your father) on their faces.

“He’s not invited.”

“DAD!”


End file.
